


Shadow of the child

by JimmyJames



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And So is Sherlock, Child, Drabble Collection, I Don't Even Know, Kid Jim, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, jim is a bit creepy, sherlock is a pirate fanatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyJames/pseuds/JimmyJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a new friend who is almost too perfect to be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite fics I have ever written. This is originally in Finnish so I'm only translating this. I've posted this [in Finnish] already in a Finnish fanfiction site named FinFanFun. You can found it there by looking for a fic named Varjolapsi.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and I'm translating everyday one chapter. They are short, I know, but I have so much things to do so that's why. Don't hate me.
> 
> \- Jim x
> 
> I own nothing; everything in this fandom belongs to BBC, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I also get no profit for writing/translating this.

_I was sitting in our garden when I saw him. He had brown and short hair and he looked at me and I looked at him and then he smiled like a pirate._   
_“Hullo”, he said to me and it was so exciting because I had never seen him before! Obviously I replied “hey” and then he asked what my name is. I told him that it is Sherlock and I said the r correctly!_

_“What’s your name then?” I asked him and he replied that “Moriarty” but I can’t say it because it has too many r:s and it’s so hard. I said to Moliaty that he has a weird name but he didn’t get angry at me because he was nice and then he said that I have also a weird name and Moliaty is his last name. But he didn’t have other name and that’s why he was Moliaty but it didn’t matter because he is my friend._

 

Mycroft listened to his little brother’s stories interestedly. All the time Sherlock had been outside, he had been alone and there had been no boy named Moriarty, Mycroft had watched over Sherlock. And he couldn’t take that kind of story seriously, when the other kids avoided Sherlock instead of they would come to play with him. They thought Sherlock was a freak.

 

But what Sherlock’s story actually told, was the fact that Sherlock had gone mad, and that was the thing Mycroft had expected for a very long time.


	2. Swimming pools and friends

Mycroft of course had friends, but to a contrary, Sherlock had not. And when Mycroft heard their parents talking about Sherlock’s _imaginary friend issues_ , he started to pity his baby brother, because Sherlock was so excited about his only friend and his only friend happened to not to exist.

For a two weeks, in every night Sherlock had been telling stories about his Moriarty. Somehow he still understood why Sherlock was so keen about his so called friend - Moriarty sounded like the perfect friend for Sherlock, there was no doubt on it.

 

_Moliaty was today at the swimming pool, he told me, and he also said he likes swimming pools and I like too because Moliaty likes. When we will go to swim in the swimming pool?_   
_And then we talked in the garden when Moliaty visited here, but we didn’t come in because Moliaty said that wouldn’t be clever. But we played outside and we swang. And Moliaty brought biscuits and he said they are magic biscuits! We ate them and then Moliaty had to leave but I didn’t have a chance to hug him like I would have wanted to do._

 

Every single night Sherlock told the news in his bed. They might not had been meant for Mycroft because when Sherlock talked about his friend, his eyes were locked on a poster which portrayed a pirate flag. So automaticly Mycroft thought that the flag was also one of Sherlock’s friends.


	3. Of Pirates and Thieves

It had been two months already and still Moriarty had clung in Sherlock’s life and by that way, in Mycroft’s life too because he was always listening to Sherlock’s stories. The stories brought Moriarty into Mycroft’s dreams. The funny little boy with brunette hair and wry smile. Moriarty’s character was as reckless as Sherlock’s. In Mycroft’s dreams at least.

 

Moriarty, Sherlock and Mycroft. First all of them had wandered around pirate ships and Caribbean, but something changed and Sherlock was no longer in his dreams. There was only Mycroft and Moriarty and they had adventures and when Mycroft woke up in the morning, he could feel Moriarty’s hand in his own.

But when Mycroft for the first time told Sherlock about his dreams, there was no respect or nice words, only hate and bitterness. Mycroft had never seen Sherlock that angry before.  
  
"My Moliaty! He’s my Moliaty, mineminemine! Mommy! Mycroft is stealing my Moliaty!" Sherlock whined and Mycroft felt a nasty stitch in his stomach.

 

Moriarty wasn’t Sherlock’s property. Moriarty belonged to Mycroft because Moriarty had chosen him by coming into his dreams.


	4. Therapist man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part when these parts are short and ugh. I'm sorry about it if it bothers you but guess I just love drabbles, so yeah. I regret nothing (;

Therapist man. Mycroft couldn’t understand that Sherlock was taken to see a therapist man. It was a surprise to Mycroft, it really was, because Sherlock wasn’t a lunatic. Lunatics hurt people and laugh loony and they kidnapped children just to eat them, but Sherlock wasn’t a lunatic. He just couldn’t understand it. And to be honest, he didn’t want to understand. Not even Sherlock, because if you understood Sherlock, you would have to go to see a therapist man, and Mycroft didn’t had energy to bother himself with that kind of stuff.

 

And so Sherlock had to go to see the therapist man for six months, and when time passed, there was more times Sherlock saw the therapist man and less stories about Moriarty. And when it was the last time Sherlock went to see the therapist man, it was the last time Sherlock said anything about the little boy named Moriarty.


	5. He doesn't have friends

“Tell me about Moriarty, Sherlock. Please?"

Sherlock turned to set his sleepy eyes on Mycroft with a confused face.

 

"Who?"

"Moriarty, that friend of yours."

"I don’t have any friends."

"Sherlock..."

"The therapist man said Moliaty wasn’t real. He said I just created him because I don’t have any friends."

"But why do I know Moriarty as well?"

"No, you don’t."

"Yes, I do."

"No."

"YES, I DO!"

"NO, YOU DON’T! YOU CAN'T. HE'S NOT REAL!"

 

Sherlock and Mycroft glared each other but none of them couldn’t say out a single word. No until Sherlock murmured quietly, hardly not to anyone else than himself: "Moliaty is not real. You should have known it because you are the big brother."

  
Mycroft decided to not to care what Sherlock had said, because Moriarty was real. Moriarty was his friend and in the last dream Mycroft had seen, him and Moriarty got married in a church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last part! I hope you all enjoyed. Also, thank you for reading this. ♥ 
> 
> \- Jim x


End file.
